Generally, a sponge is a perforated foam material, which has a soft, flexible texture and is used widely in daily life. For example, articles such as mattresses, pillows, insoles, sofas or the like utilize the sponge material to increase comfortability for a human body.
However, the sponge will absorb a portion of heat from a human body after the human body and the sponge have been contacted with each other for a long time and then its temperature will rise, especially in hot and humid weather, a person will feel uncomfortably hot after he/she contacts a product made from the sponge material for a long time. A commonly employed solution is to coat a coating on a sponge body to increase ice-cold tactility. A patent document with application No. CN201210333688.6 provides a sponge and a method for making the same, wherein the prepared sponge is consisting of a sponge body, an insulation layer disposed on the surface of the sponge body, a gel layer adhered to the insulation layer and a protection layer disposed on the surface of the gel layer, the insulation layer is a PU layer, a PE layer, a PP layer or a glue coating, the protection layer is one of a thin film layer, a polyurethane coating, a PVE layer, a EVA layer, a TPU layer or a cloth layer. Although the sponge has certain ice-cold tactility when used, there is still a fuggy and hot feeling after the sponge is used for a long time because the insulation layer, the gel layer and the protection layer provided on the sponge body surface do not include a porous structure so as to degrade air permeability of the sponge, thereby compromising use effect of the sponge.